From the other side
by kolandavina
Summary: Tells from Kol's point of view the events that are taking place after he dies. The first chapter is in sink with the TV show. Afer that it'll change.
1. Chapter 1

A few days had passed since Kol lost his life the second time. And even if he hated to die again, he was glad that this time he died surrounded by the people who he actually cared about. That he died surrounded by his siblings, getting their love finally like he always wanted. But most importantly when he died the finale image he saw was her. He told her before that he actually preferred to be alone for his finale moments. It was in fact a lie but he wanted to spare her the grief of seeing him die. Knowing how much pain he was already causing her. His siblings however thought otherwise and he was glad. Even though he already was in incredible pain, it wasn't anything to the pain he was about to endure. He was so glad that he didn't had to go through that alone.

And glad, glad that she was there. Of course she was still busy trying to save him with some last spells. She was unable to let him go. That was the girl he knew. Stubborn and strong spirited. He remembered his sister's promise to him. The thought of him returning from the death hadn't crossed his mind. He already accepted his faith before that and wanted to spend his last moments with Davina before it was too late. But her speech gave him hope that there would be still a chance to come back from this. To come back from death and to see his girl again. Only he didn't had much time to let the words sink truly in because another wave of excruciating pain crept over his body.

At the same time Davina finished her spell and final attempt. He saw her reaching out to him to see if it worked. She must have already known before she performed the spell that it was useless. When he saw her coming near him his first instinct was to reach her hand. He wanted to feel the touch of her hand one last time. And when he finally caught it he held on as tight as he could. At the same time telling her it was okay, he wasn't scared. Trying to console her for what was about to happen. He couldn't believe that someone would care for him that much when he looked at Davina. It caused him to smile one last time at her before he couldn't hold onto live anymore. Before he couldn't hold onto his girl anymore.

After his death his siblings immediately consecrated the body he occupied. Rebekah was right. It did allowed him to join the ancestors. When he joined them he noticed that his spirit form still looked like Kaleb. In a way it did make sense since Finn tied his spirit to Kaleb's body. A spirit looks like the body it's attached to. Being with the ancestors did hold one bright side. He was able to see the living. He could walk among them even though they couldn't see him. The only ones that could see him where other ancestor spirits, but for some reason they avoided contact. It probably had something to do with his past as a vampire. He didn't really care about it to tell the truth. The most important part was that he was able to see her.

He watched her grief and it pained him. He wished he could wipe away the tears she cried for him as he once did when they shared their final dance. He wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay. But he couldn't. Those first few days where difficult for the both of them. Instead of letting someone console her Davina searched comfort in the idea of bringing him back. Immediately after his body was consecrated she started looking for a way. She read spell book after spell book when she wasn't consumed by her own tears. This frustrated Kol. He wanted her to take care of herself first. It frustrated him because he couldn't tell her this. And where was Rebekah? Why wasn't she there for Davina? Why couldn't she make sure she took care of herself? And why wasn't she there keeping her promise to him? Was it selfish to demand all those things from his little sister?

In the long life that he had lived he was always known for being selfish. In fact his own life was what he valued mostly. He did care about his siblings, even besides all the family feuds they've had over the years. Still he never did think that the importance of their lives came close to his own. There was only his live that he cared mostly for. But over the past few months when he was alive for the second time, somehow that seemed to have changed without him even realizing it.

He looked at the little witch. Still wanting to touch her, but also still not able to. A deep breath escaped him, even though he was a ghost. Old habits die hard he guested. What was it that she had done to him? Was it love? Maybe, maybe not. Their time together for that to happen was so short. Could people fall in love that fast. And if he doubted it, did it meant that he wasn't in love with her yet? The only thing that he knew for sure was that the affection he carried for her was real. He knew he held an affection for Davina that was above and beyond his desire to get daggers and have a powerful ally. If only they were given more time. He knew that if it was too soon to be in love, he would have loved her eventually. She was his girl. She still is his girl. He somehow felt that she was also in that state of falling in love with him.

And wasn't the fear of what could have happened to her the only reason why he helped her that day? He didn't told her why he changed his mind when he went with her besides making some cocky comment about how they needed him like he always used to do. Hide behind his words and his famous smirk. But she must have known it was all for her. And still he rather wished she didn't because he clearly could see that she was beating herself up about this.

Another sigh left his body. Who would have guessed, Kol Mikaelson caring about someone else besides himself. The fear of something happening to her was what decided him to risk his life. Without him realizing it she crept into his heart. And somehow unnoticed to him she became the person whose life was most important to him. That's why he risked his. If it meant saving hers it somehow was okay. How is it that he could feel that way? Wasn't he famous for all of his misadventures? When did he ever cared about anyone other than himself? After all he was called the wildest of the Mikaelsons.

He should have been furious with her for letting him get killed. But he wasn't. He realized he couldn't be. And in death now he was more concerned for her. Seeing her in pain somehow affected him more than his own death. He wasn't used to these feelings and it confused him. He didn't wanted to feel this way. In fact it was a lot easier to not care about anybody else besides himself. But even if he wished his feelings away because of the conflict it stirred in him. The conflict of staying true to his selfish and monstrous ways, because that's what he was a monster. The conflict of fighting his feelings because it was a sign of weakness. He couldn't wish them away and at the same time he loved those same feelings he tried to fight.

At first he obeyed his mother and also his own agenda and manipulated her to get what he wanted. But in the end it was a fight so easily lost, the moment he became honest with her. Because that was also the moment she was letting him in. In fact his feelings for her intrigued him. It was something he started to get keen about exploring. And when he did he didn't backed down. He never regretted it. Not a moment.

He slowly walked towards the sofa she was sitting on and seated himself next to her. He noticed that this caused a chill to creep over Davina's body seeing how she shivered. He looked at the spell book in her hands. How many was it that she already had gone through. To tell the truth he actually lost count. For days he had to watch Davina go through spell book after spell book. Hitting dead and after dead end. He had counted the hours she actually slept and it weren't many. In fact in the few moments she did sleep it was with a spell book in her hands.

How he wished now more than ever, he could talk to her once more. He knew exactly what he would tell her. He would tell her to sleep as he once did before. Of course back then he went about it all the wrong way. Choosing the wrong words, saying it was a magical secret from the ancient legends of the Romani psychics. This only angered her at the time. He could remember exactly what she called him after that. A 1000 year old psycho. Her hostility towards him back then did stir something in him. He wanted to change the way she talked towards him but he seemed to lack the knowledge of how too. In fact when she told him to stop messing around, causing him to be honest with her was all what it took. Why was it that it was actually that simple? Was it because she slowly realized he was now sincere. One of the things he loved about Davina is that she didn't judge him for his past, nor for the person he was. She accepted it, nor did she tried to change him. But she still held on to her own values even though they were different from his own.

Starring at her still he whispered softly in her ear telling her to get some sleep, knowing it was useless. Or wasn't it? He saw her looking up from the spell book, touching her ear he whispered into. Did she felt something? She must have, maybe a cool breeze. Kol couldn't help but notice how confused she was. He wanted to touch her, to console her. That's why he reached out to her and tried to sweep one of the locks away from her beautiful hair that fell loose from her braid and covered her face. He expected to fail in his attempt, but somehow his spirit form must have caused a gust of wind and it swept the strain of hair behind her ear. Even though he couldn't feel her beautiful hair it did startled him for a moment. But he wasn't the only one. It also startled Davina.

He saw the confused look on her face when she stood up. Looking around, calling his name. Asking him if it was him that she felt and to give her another sign. He also rose to his feet, facing her and reaching out to her with his hand. He was tempted to obey her plea and looked into her angelic eyes for a moment until he pulled his hand away. What he did to her was wrong and he knew it. If he reverted to his old self he would have given in to temptation. He actually still was his old self, he wasn't afraid to admit it but he wasn't selfish with her. He knew that the moment he reached out to her it would only confuse her more. He had to stop doing these things if she where to get a sense of normal back into her life again.

He knew she wasn't giving up on him and he was glad for it. In all his time on earth he never had someone who fought for him like Davina did. Who was still fighting for him. But he wasn't a fool. If she somehow would find a way to do the impossible it would take time and a lot of it. He didn't want her to throw her life away for him completely. Trying to make up for something that wasn't her fault. Letting his presence known to her now would only complicate things further for that to happen. If she knew he was there she would be determent more than ever to bring him back. And it wasn't like he didn't wanted her to try. In fact he did. But her wellbeing and her state of mind where more important. He could wait, she couldn't. And besides that she also had a life and friends waiting for her. In the end he didn't wanted her to throw away her life for him completely. It was probably one of the most selfless thoughts ever to occur to him.

Kol saw the disappointment in her eyes when he couldn't give her the response she craved for. A tear fell from her eye and fell onto the ground. "I'm sorry" Kol whispered. "But it's for the best". All of a sudden both Kol and Davina where startled and taken out of the moment by someone entering the tomb. It was Rebekah. "Look who's finally decided to show up" kol said, even though nobody could hear him. He was angry at his little sister for letting him down. She should have been there for Davina. And what about her promise?

From the sound of it Davina was as mad at Rebekah as he was. Especially when she heard Rebekah's explanation about having nightmares. He couldn't blame Davina. He just died and all his little sis was worried about where some nightmares.

"Are you serious? I'm supposed to drop all of my work to help you figure out your nightmares?" That's right, Kol thought. Just give it to her straight. She deserves it for letting us down.

"Look, they're more than dreams. I came here hoping you'd have some witchy to figure out what's wrong and help me fix it. Though you don't look too good yourself. Have you gotten any sleep lately" Rebekah asked.

This only made Kol angrier than he already was. Now she cares. When she needs Davina's help.

"No! I've been here studying all this stuff since Kol died, and I thought that you were going to help me bring him back like you promised!"

Kol smiled at Davina. He felt like she was the only one not giving up on him, even if he wished a few minutes ago that she would for a little while to take care of herself.

"Look, I can't help Kol if the witch he stuck me in ends up taking me over! There's something wrong. I think the rightful owner of this body is waking up inside me, and she's angry."

This startled Kol a bit. Did this mean his sister was actually in trouble and that was the reason why she couldn't help him? Judging from Davina's reaction she had the same feeling.

"These are Kol's spell books. I'm sure there's something in here that can help"

Great, Kol thought, someone finally got Davina to tear herself away from rescuing me only to do more research when she should actually resting as Rebekah walked away. Davina took a few spell books and started looking. But not in the right ones Kol thought. If only he could tell her where to look. He didn't actually had a solution for the problem but he did knew witch spell books held most likely an answer if there was one. The frustration of not being able to help her became too much.

Out of frustration he swiped a spell book from the table nearby him. Surprising himself with what he was able to do. He heard about spirits being able to move objects from time to time. But actually doing it was quite different. Somehow his anger was what caused him to do this he thought.

Kol wasn't the only one surprised. It also surprised Davina. She walked over to the spell book and reached out for it. When she stood up she was looking around in confusion. "Kol" he heard her speak. But before anything else could happen a shriek left Davina when suddenly she saw Rebekah standing behind her.

When she calmed from her scare and looked at Rebekah, Davina couldn't help but noticing something was wrong with Rebekah. "Rebekah" she said. Kol also felt something was wrong. The person standing there, it didn't felt like his sister. In a desperate attempt to protect Davina he stood behind her.

Then the powerful witch who somehow overpowered Rebekah became chanting and Kol could feel the power of the magic. She was channeling a lot of witches witch made her too strong for Davina. When he realized that the witch was about to add Davina to the list of witches she was changeling a feeling of absolutely panic and fear crept over his body. He tried to use magic to stop her, tried to hit her but failed. He was a ghost, he was powerless. And when the blade reached Davina's head he felt like he was dying all over again. Every cut was like a knife stabbing him. This moment to him felt worse than dying himself. The frustration of not being able to protect him got the better of him. If he would somehow be able to come back and this witch was still around, he would kill her for hurting her. For hurting Davina. A tear left his eye when the spell was done and he saw Davina's body falling to the ground. He needed to find a way to help her but how?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days now since his sister took his love. Or was it really his sister. It actually didn't matter to him at this point. All that mattered was that Davina was going to be save. But what could he do. As a ghost he was powerless. It was no use to find help. He's a ghost. He couldn't make contact. Not even when he wanted to. He died once before. And even if being on the ancestor plane wasn't the same as being on the other side, the rules were the same. You could observe. You could watch. But making contact was not in the cards. All he could do was wait. And every minute he was waiting his anger was growing.

It was actually more than anger that he was feeling at that moment. He was enraged. Why hasn't anyone come for her? Wasn't she like a daughter to Marcel? He never was a huge fan of the relationship between Marcel and Davina. Mainly because he and Marcel didn't get along but he was really counting on him to save Davina now. And it's been days now and nothing. He expected him to do everything to find Davina. If he did he would have found her by now. He was sure that Marcel had the means to find her.

And what about Josh. Wasn't he her bestie? Wouldn't he do something to find Davina? Its true Josh was still a baby vampire and not much of a fighter to be honest. But he always thought that Josh would fight for her and would make sure Davina was okay after he was gone. So far nothing. Why would Josh leave her like that, all on her own when she was clearly in so much pain?

What fuelled his rage even more was that saving Josh and trying to save Marcel was what got him killed. Davina was determent to save the two. She did fought for her friends. It was a quality of her that did annoyed him from time to time. But he had to admit that he also admired her for it. And to make sure she wouldn't have gotten herself killed was the reason why he helped her. They rescued Josh, but couldn't save Marcel. He was still fine in the end. But knowing what he and Davina did for them made it so hard to see that her friends didn't do the same for her. It made him feel that he died for nothing. But that wasn't true. He died for Davina because her wellbeing was more important than his own. If he could do it all over he would do it exactly the same.

And the fact that his girl was lying there on the ground now so helpless made him feel so powerless. He was able to see her even though she and the other victims were cloaked. Some spells don't affect the dead and a clocking spell was one of those. He was watching Davina knowing what was happening to her. His sister, or whoever this person was, was changeling her power. The only relief he felt was that it wasn't life threatening. Relief? No he couldn't feel relieve seeing his girl laying there. In his mind the thought of how much this was hurting her was spinning around. He did know what was happening but he never experienced it for himself. Therefor he simply didn't know if she could feel anything of what was happening to her or if she was simply unconscious.

As he thought of the pain she was feeling he stopped walking around. Something he had done for quite some time because he was hoping to see someone coming who could save her. He walked towards her and seated himself next to her. He wanted to touch her. To soot her. He knew he promised to not make contact like that because he didn't wanted to confuse her more. Or to cause her even more pain. But this time she wouldn't notice. Therefore his hand slowly moved towards her beautiful face. When he almost reached her he stopped. It was like he was afraid to move his fingers closer towards her face because he knew he couldn't feel her soft skin anymore. But he also knew this would probably be the only time in a while that he could reach out for her like that. So he moved closer and then finally his fingers reached her face. They went straight through her. But the moment it happened it did stir something in him. It was like some sort of shiver went true him.

"There" he heard someone saying. Immediately he looked up. He saw Rebekah entering. Or was it Rebekah. But he was even more surprise to see the person she was with. What was Finn doing here? Why was he with this witch? Oh how he wished he was alive. He wanted to rip Finn's head of for what he did to him. He would get his revenge somehow. Of that he was sure. But he had hoped his brothers would have taken care of Finn by now. They wouldn't let him live for going after his niece or for killing their brother. At least that was what he had hoped. His death must have angered Klaus enough to get revenge for him. He remembered the conversation he had with Klaus. He told him he did tried to avenge him the first time he died. Surely this time around Klaus would have been more motivated to succeed he hoped. Especially since they seemed to move past their difference before he died.

"Where are the others?"

The moment Finn asked this question the witch lifted the cloaking spell revealing her victims.

"That's the Harvest girl." Finn spoke.

"Davina Claire. Now once I link Josephine, we can begin. Though I should admit I told a little lie earlier. In order to save the many, we've got to sacrifice a few. You understand, Vince?" the witch said.

Kol realizing what this meant knew that if help wasn't coming fast Davina would soon join him in death. He didn't want that for her. She needed to live. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying. Of course he loved to be with her again. But in live not in death. He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't let himself be heard. He wanted to use his powers to save her but he couldn't.

Then all of a sudden he was surprised. In a moment when the witch wasn't looking Finn struck and knocked her unconscious. "Yeah. I figured as much" he heard him saying. Why would Finn do that? Why would he care about these witches and then it hit him. This person wasn't Finn. The witch called him Vince earlier. This must mean that Vincent wasn't possessed any longer. His brothers must have succeeded in defeating Finn and therefore also taken their revenge for him. He was glad for this. But also for the fact that it looked like Davina could be saved.

He heard Vincent calling someone. By the way the conversation was going he figured it was Marcel. Nice for him to finally join the rescue mission he thought. Vincent called the witch by name: Eva. But knowing her name was of no importance to Kol. As he walked towards Davina he noticed her nose bleeding. Looking at all the other kids he saw the same nose bleeds. Eva must have linked them all to herself. Vincent finally noticed this too.

"Now we got a problem. These kids, they're all linked to her. If she dies, they all die."

… Kol unfortunately couldn't hear what was said on the other length of the line.

"We're gonna need somebody with some serious power."

Apparently there seemed to be a plan now. Kol was glad that finally something seems to be done about Davina's current situation. But he still wasn't relieved. That would only happen if Davina was save and sound.

Kol waited a while besides Davina until he heard people arriving. He saw Marcel, Elijah and someone he didn't knew. Somehow she did look familiar. But he couldn't really tell why. Did he met her before? If he did he wouldn't be surprised. He met so many girls over time. After a while they all started to look the same. But not Davina. She was different from all the others. She was special and she would always be his girl. He heard Elijah speaking the name of this girl and he was shocked. Freya, that was the name of his sister who died so many years ago. Was this actually his sister? It looked that way. But like so many other things. He actually couldn't care less right now. Davina's wellbeing was what was important to him. She had to be save for him to even begin to process this new development.

Marcel grabbed Eva and he and the others walked over to another room were Freya was preparing a spell. He could go over there to see what they were about to do and to see if it was working. But he didn't wanted to. He wanted to stay with Davina. He wouldn't leave her side until he knew for sure she was save. He was reluctant before to leave her side when she was in the tomb trying to bring him back. But now he was determent to stay with her. Of course he couldn't do anything to save her, but the fact that he was with her. That someone was watching over her was what was more important to him.

The spell Freya must have been working on started. Kol could feel the amount of power of it in the other room. He was counting on her to succeed. But every second the spell lasted the more worried he got. What was taking so long? Was he hearing Klaus? What was going on? He almost was temped enough to take a look. But the desire to stay by Davina's side was definitely stronger so he stayed with her. What has this girl done to him? She was so special. The way she made him feel was enough for him to die for her. And he actually had proven this to be true. Of course he didn't planned on it. But he did die for her. And he could never blame her for what happened to him.

As he was watching her a smile formed on his face. She finally opened her eyes. She was going to be okay. Immediately he took a step backwards. Not trying to let his presence known to her. Keeping the promise he made to himself. The promise of not trying to confuse her. But he wasn't quite succeeding with that last bit. He saw the confused look on her face as she was trying to cope with what just happened to her and were she was now.

A weak where am I escaped her mouth and he saw Marcel approaching. He looked around at the kids and then he walked towards Davina. Kol heard Davina speaking Marcel's name and then the two hugged. He still felt that Marcel owed him one because he died trying to help him. But saving Davina, even if it took way to long, was a nice start of making it up to him. Kol was also relieved knowing that he wasn't able to protect his girl, she still had Marcel who would always watch over her. Now Marcel still had to make sure she was going to get home save.


End file.
